


Stress Relief

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dom!Chris, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s tenseness in Tom’s stance, Chris can see it easily. Tom’s eyes are almost pleading for him as he stands at Chris’ door. Chris smiles at him, soft and friendly as he lets Tom through.</p>
<p>“Bad week?”</p>
<p>Tom lets out a relived sigh as he walks farther in, dropping his briefcase against the wall. Tom has been waiting for today to come. “You don’t even want to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

There’s tenseness in Tom’s stance, Chris can see it easily. Tom’s eyes are almost pleading for him as he stands at Chris’ door. Chris smiles at him, soft and friendly as he lets Tom through.

“Bad week?”

Tom lets out a relived sigh as he walks farther in, dropping his briefcase against the wall. Tom has been waiting for today to come. “You don’t even  _want_  to know.”

Chris laughs quietly. “Yeah, I don’t.” He comes up behind Tom and pulls his thick wool coat from his shoulders and kisses just behind Tom’s ear. “Leave it all at the door. You’re mine until monday rolls around.”

Some of the tension seems to wash away from Tom’s shoulders and his eyes flutter closed for a moment at Chris’ words. Chris smiles and hangs up Tom’s jacket in the nearby closet, and Tom turns to watch his every move. Chris is already salivating at the ideas going through his head, he has to take a deep breath to steady the quick thumping of his heart.

“Sit.” He says quietly and clearly, looking pointedly at the leather ottoman in the middle of his innocuous looking living room. Tom nearly jumps at the command, quickly walking to it and sitting down, hands resting in his lap.

Chris meanders over, looking almost disinterested as he stands before Tom, looming over him. He drags his hand through the thick, messy curls, pulling on tangles and making Tom wince. His other hand goes to Tom’s chin, running his thumb over Tom’s bottom lip.

He tsks at how dry it is, some spots red and swollen where he bit some bits of skin off. A bad habit Chris has been trying to break him of. “You’ve been biting you lip again, Tom.”

Tom gives him this look, this wide-eyed innocent look that makes Chris want to tear his suit off right now and fuck him into the floorboards until he cries and frames those clear blue eyes with tears.

But he won’t. He needs to go slower for Tom. He needs to wrench every bit of that tension from his shoulders and make him forget he even exists outside of his world with Chris. Even just for a little while.

Chris’ hands move lower, slipping under his suit jacket and massaging away some of the knots at the base of his neck. Tom lets out of a soft moan and lets his head fall to rest on Chris’ stomach. Chris continues to knead into Tom’s muscles as he slowly pushes the jacket off his shoulders, eventually pushing it off him completely and tossing it to the couch. He pulls Tom up by the tie before untying it and throwing it beside the jacket.

As each piece of clothing comes off Tom relaxes a bit more, like the fabric was holding the stress in.

Tom finally stands bare before him, his head turned down and his hands at his sides. Chris leaves him there, and Tom follows his moves with his eyes as much as he can. Tom obeys him automatically now and it makes his cock throb in his jeans. He opens the doors to his little black cabinet and looks over all his toys, trying to think of what would be best for tonight. 

He smiles before grabbing the ball gag hanging from a small hook. He walks back over to Tom.

“First thing,” he says, and Tom looks up. Chris winks at him and says cheekily, “because I know how you get.”

Tom smiles and laughs softly before opening his mouth for Chris. 

Chris pauses with the ball just before Tom’s lips and asks, “you remember our word?”

Tom nods a bit. “Yes, sir.”

Chris grins and places the gag in Tom’s mouth. “Good.”

He runs his thumb over Tom’s bottom lip, now stretched over the rubber ball and imagines how he could make them red and swollen all over. Tom kneeling before him, mouth open wide to let Chris’ dick slide into it and down his throat…

He has to pull himself away and remind himself to think about that later. He goes back to the cabinet and grabs a few things and lines them all up on the couch, next to Tom’s suit.

He snaps his fingers, bringing Tom’s attention to him again, points to the ottoman and says, “down, on your belly. Now.”

Chris can hear the excited hitch in Tom’s breath as he lays over the black leather, his arms hanging off either side and his knees on the floor. Tom looks up at him, waiting for Chris’ next move.

Chris grabs a rope and makes quick work of tying Tom down to the ottoman. Tom’s wrists are tied so they still hang at the sides, but he can’t move them much. His knees are tied to the feet of it, spreading his legs slightly, and the rest of the rope is wrapped around his waist, to keep squirming to a minimum. Tom is completely relaxed now, his breathing slow and steady as he turns his head to watch Chris.

Chris can’t help but just stare for a few moments. He licks the corner of his lips. “You look so beautiful like this.” He’s never been too good at doing the humiliation kind of stuff. He’ll do it, if asked, but he can’t really put any sort of fire behind the words to make it work. But Tom preens under Chris’ praise and makes it easier for him to submit.

Chris is still kneeling on the floor next to Tom, idly running his hand up the back of a pale thigh. He’s been really trying to get Tom to take a vacation with him, somewhere warm, where he could get a little sun. 

He shakes his thought away and turns and grabs the first toy, along with a bottle of lube. Tom’s breath hitches again and his eyes light up. Chris shuffles behind Tom, sitting between Tom’s calves and rubbing and squeezing one of Tom’s cheeks. He sets down the butt plug next to Tom’s hip and pours a bit of the lube onto his finger.

He sets the bottle down, spreading Tom open and pressing tip of his finger to his hole. He teases him for a bit, swirling and pressing without breaching him, until he hears a soft whine and then suddenly pushes in. Tom lets out a little surprised grunt and Chris grins.

“Since you’ve had a bad week, I’ll be  _a little_  nice to you.”

Tom sighs, his chest heaving.

Chris thrusts his finger in and out, his pace not particularly fast or slow, it’s just enough get Tom’s cock hard. He pulls out when Tom starts to grind his hips in time with his finger. He slicks up the plug, he chose one of the smaller ones, just big enough to give him a bit of pleasure but not overwhelm him too soon. It vibrated too, just to add to the fun.

He pushes it in slowly, letting Tom feel the bit of stretch until its fully seated in him. He clicks it on and wiggles it into place, pressing so it makes Tom pant and whine.

He gets up and picks up the whip, letting Tom watch as he runs his fingers through the thin, leather straps. Tom was already blushing, his face bright pink at the cheeks. They haven’t used it, only having brought it out just after Chris had bought it. Chris gave a few experimental whips against his arm, and just that had Tom’s face going red.

Chris bent forward, running his fingers through Tom’s hair. “You want me to use this, right?”

Tom nodded quickly and Chris leaned lower to kiss just above his eyebrow before straightening out again.

He brushed the leather down Tom’s back lightly, letting it tickle his skin before giving a hard smack on his ass. Tom groaned and twisted against his bindings. Chris smacked the whip up and down Tom’s back and thighs, relishing in every  reaction it brought out of Tom. He slowed for a moment, running it gently over reddening skin. Chris cock throbbed hard at the sight and he grabbed himself, squeezing the trapped length as Tom watched.

He whips Tom between the shoulders. Then, Chris leans down and licks one of the dark red lines bloomed there, making Tom shudder. Chris reaches down and wiggles the plug around. Tom let out a long moan.

Chris stood again and went back to whipping Tom, being careful to not hit certain spots too many times.

“Look at you,” he says softly, running the straps down Tom’s back again as he moves to stand behind him. “So gorgeous. And all  _mine_.” Tom chest rises and falls as he takes a slow breath and now all Chris wants to do is to lick away the sting the whip leaves on his skin.

Instead, he steps closer and carefully puts his leg against the base of the plug and gently pushes. He whips Tom again and watches as he clenches his ass for a second before relaxing. He does it again, moving his leg a little to wiggle the plug. And then again, going faster until Tom is moaning constantly. He’s practically humping the ottoman as he comes, crying out and twisting against his restraints.

Chris runs the whip over his inflamed skin once more before putting it down and turning off the buttplug, he decides to leave it in there for now.  He kneels down by Tom’s face, brushing away a few sweaty curls from his forehead. He notices some tears that have begun to dry on his face.

“Was it good?”

Tom smiles tiredly at him and nods, making noise that’s sounds vaguely like a “yes sir.”

Chris spends a few moments running his fingers through Tom’s hair, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest and the little welts that formed on his back. His hand moves lower, hovering just above the inflamed skin and feeling the heat that came off it. He stands suddenly and moves back behind Tom and slumps down to the floor again. He reaches up and slides his hands down the length of Tom’s back, pressing his fingertips in slightly. Tom writhes and keens almost shouting when Chris just barely scrapes a blunt fingernail over a sensitive spot on his ass. Chris grins wickedly and repeats the move a few times. Tom bucks wildly against his restraints and makes animalistic noises that make Chris’ cock go hard, even harder than before. 

He climbs up, trailing up Tom’s spine with his tongue and lips as he does, and presses his clothed cock and grinds it against Tom’s ass, jostling the plug again. Tom whines and moves is hips, and then jumps when Chris’ head dips down and bites at a spot on the base his neck.

Chris moves back down to his knees and finally frees his cock from his jeans with a hiss. He pulls the plug out of Tom carefully, and he doesn’t dare whine at the loss, knowing what would becoming next.

Chris picks up the lube and thinks for a moment, debating whether he should stretch Tom more with his fingers or just fuck him, shove in and let his cock be finally enveloped by that tight heat…

His impatience wins and he slathers his cock in lube before he start licking and biting his way up Tom’s back again. He positions himself carefully, pressing the head of his cock against his twitching opening. He hears Tom’s breath hitch again and lays a few soothing kisses on the back of Tom’s neck before pushing until the head of his cock is inside.

Chris groans as Tom lets out a shaky moan and his hips push forward again. He thrusts shallowly in and out of Tom until he is fully inside and stops to kiss and lick and bite Tom’s shoulders as far as he can reach before he starts to move again.

He keeps his rhythm fast and relentless, knocking the air from Tom with every unforgiving thrust. The ottoman moves beneath them, leaving scratches on the wood floor, along with the others from previous sessions. The muscles in Tom’s arms go tight, his knuckles white as he hangs on to the rope connecting his wrists, he babbles something behind the gag that Chris can’t decipher. It not his word though, so he keeps going. 

Chris feels himself getting close fast, he makes no move to slow it down though. He fucks into Tom harder, his hips slamming into Tom, their skin smacking together hard enough that it stings Tom’s already sensitive skin. Chris sees fresh tears springing from Tom’s eyes and along with his desperate, shuddering whining, it pushes Chris over the edge. His hips stutter and he pushes himself as deep as he can into Tom, the ottoman screeching as it’s pushed along the floor, and empties himself with quick thrusts.

Tom is shaking beneath him as he climbs off and gently pulls out of Tom. His skin seems a little redder now and Chris can’t help but run his hand down his back again. Tom winces a bit so Chris stops short and goes next to his head again. He unfastens and pulls the gag from Tom’s mouth.

“Are you alright?”

He waits a moment and lets Tom work his jaw loose. 

“Yes, sir.” He answers with a soft smile and Chris returns it.

Chris slips his hand under Tom’s hips, feeling his cock is still hard and throbbing. Chris gives it a gentle squeeze before pulling his hand away.

Tom lets out a surprised gasp as Chris moves again, pushing two fingers into him and curling them, pressing them into his prostate as his other hand slips back under to play with his cock. 

Tom groans deeply, his hips moving against Chris’ hands as much as he can make them until he comes again, quite suddenly and with a shout.

Chris unties Tom slowly, taking a minute to kiss each indent that the ropes have left on him. Tom is boneless laid out on the ottoman, his face sleepy and serene as Chris frees him. Chris is careful as he pulls Tom up, his skin stuck to the leather a bit from sweat and come. He leads Tom to the bathroom first, starting a shower for him and leaving him there to clean up.

He finishes quickly and strips off his t-shirt and jeans to join Tom, squeezing into the tiny stall with him. Tom leans heavily against him as he washes Chris’ hair, combing the suds through with his long fingers. Chris is careful to hold Tom by the hips. He rinses his hair and shuts the water off before pulling Tom out of the stall to dry him off. Even with his gentlest touch and softest towel Tom still winces a bit.

He leads Tom to the bed, making him lay sprawled out on his belly. Chris grabs a bottle of lotion from the night stand and pours a generous amount into his palm. He tries to be as gentle as possible as he spreads it, the sigh Tom lets out lets him know he’s not hurting him and he relaxes a bit. Once he’s covered Tom’s backside with the lotion he lays down and pulls him to his chest. He notices now the dark circles under Tom’s eyes and the slight crease between his eyes where he was likely scowling while he was working. He rubs at the line with his fingertip and Tom hums quietly.

“Bad week.” 

Tom smiles, his eyes slipping closed as Chris traces his finger around his face. “Better now.”

Chris chuckles quietly. “I’ve been telling you, you need to take a vacation.”

Tom peels one eye open to look up at Chris. “You know I can’t.”

Chris rolls his eyes. “They can live without you for a week.”

Tom sighs and closes his eye. “You’re never gonna give up on this, are you?”

Chris smiles. “No, not until I have you on a beach, getting some sun for once.”

Tom goes silent for a moment. “Okay, I’ll bite. Where are you going to take me on this hypothetical vacation?”

“It won’t be hypothetical  _forever_.” Chris nuzzles his face into the wet curls on the top of his head and continues, “and, well, my parents  _have_  been dying to meet you and they  _do_ have some nice beaches back home…”

Tom sighs again, snuggling into Chris’ chest. “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“ _You better_.” Chris’ voice drops slightly, his tone more authoritative, knowing what it does to Tom.

Tom shudders, wrapping his arm more tightly around Chris. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
